Boring Day
by psychovampire-Abraxas
Summary: Another boring day at Devil May Cry and Dante wants some company. Oneshot. OCxDante. Rated T in case. Disclaimers inside.


**A oneshot that I wrote because I am bored at the moment and in a Devil May Cry mood again. Just a heads up, this is sometime during the Anime. Dante and anything DMC releated belongs to Capcom. Faith and oneshot belongs to me. I make no money whatsoever from this or anything I write.**

It was another boring day at the Devil May Cry office, with no one calling in about any demon slaying jobs or anyone who's even willing to pay for exterminations of those gruesome beasts. Faith came to Devil May Cry to hang out with Dante for a while. As she stepped upon the steps, memories of her first coming here flashed in her mind.

She closed her eyes as they assailed though her minds eye, showing pictures with color and emotion. She gave a sigh and then opened the door. Inside, there was still a mess of pizza boxes and beer cans.

And laying back in his chair, legs and ankles crossed and propped on the desk with a magazine over his sleeping face, Dante was either napping or was bored out of his mind. Faith cleared her throat loudly to announce her arrival. Dante moved the magazine off of his face and looked to see Faith standing at the doorway.

"Hey, babe. What's up?" he asked as he sat up straight in his chair for only a few seconds. "Ah, nothing much. Just wanted to get away from life for a while." She walked over to the front of the desk and sat down on it, facing toward Dante with her legs crossed.

The shorts she wore were dark colored and tight, along with her shirt, and she still wore her black multiple strapped shoes that he first saw a year and a half ago. "What's new?" Faith asked him. Dante gave a sigh and replied,"Waiting for some company."

She gave a small smile at him with light pink blush on her cheeks. There was a low growl heard and wondered what it was. "What was that?" she question.

The growl was heard again and Dante had a bit of blush appearing on his face. "That was me. I'm starving; I went to get me a slice of pizza form yesterday, but... seems that I ate it all." Faith gave a laugh and he gave a chuckle.

She jumped off the top of the desk and said,"I'm going to be making some strawberry sundaes, 'kay?" Dante gave her a nod and then, stylishly, he picked up the receiver, calling the pizza delivery place. As she worked, she faintly heard Dante's voice.

Now she felt so calm being with Dante. Maybe it's because of his care-free like nature, she said to herself. When she was done, she sat his strawberry sundae on the desk, but away from his feet.

It'd be a waste if he accidentally knocked it over without him knowing. Faith sat hers down, too, but stuck her spoon up in the top of the whipped cream. It seemed like it took hours before the pizza finally arrived.

"Put it on the tab," Dante said. He opened the box and the aroma of the pizza drifted to his nostrils. "Man, I never thought it would smell like this. It's usually cool before it gets here."

"Maybe they hired someone who knew how to drive fast but is careful at the same time." Faith said as Dante then sat down the box, being tempted to already dig in. "Want to go first?" he asked her.

"Nah. You go ahead. You're probably more hungry than me.. and probably deserve it more than me." She tiptoed and dropped a kiss on his jawline. A look of surprise spread on his face and was gone after a few seconds.

"Unexpected." He threw her a grin that he knew would make her blush like crazy before picking up a piece of the pizza with everything on it. The first bite was heaven to him and before a minute was up, he ate a few pieces already.

"Slow down a bit, Mr. Vacuum Cleaner." Faith said in a teasing tone, and giggled at seeing his face looking like a child who had been scolded. "Aw, come on, I haven't eaten in a while. Hey, think you can turn on some music from my jukebox over there?" "Sure thing."

She walked over to it and turned on some rock music. When she came back, Dante closed the box because he ate enough and was ready for his dessert. She picked up hers and they each ate spoonful after spoonful.

Faith found a big strawberry and was about to chomp the end off until she heard Dante,"Wait." She turned her head to look at him, half confused and half annoyed. "Here, let me see that." he said pointing to the strawberry between her index and thumb.

His voice sounded like it was either rotten or could be poisoned with something. She didn't hesitate to give him the strawberry, if it was serious anyway. A mischievous gleam sparked in his blue eyes and Faith wondered what he was planning.

The top of the fruit was placed between his teeth and he leaned down toward her face, speaking a little muffled,"Here. Just take a bite." Faith now was hesitating, but when she looked into the handsome face before her, she couldn't resist.

Her mouth was slightly opened to take a bite out of her favorite fruit, but then in a flash it dropped and Dante crushed his lips over hers. His hands cupped her face as he ran his hot and wet tongue on her bottom lip before thrusting into her mouth and then kissing her mindless. She managed to tear her lips apart from his, her heart beating inside her chest and lips parted to breathe in air that she needed right now.

Dante just smiled at her, proud of what he had just done. "You..." She was speechless.

Her head still felt so dizzy after the feel of his tongue running over her and tasting her. "I said I wanted some company." Dante said as if he had done nothing wrong. His thumb caressed the sides of her mouth and her cheekbones.

Lost in the spell of the moment, Faith cupped a side of his face and pulled him down on her again. He then picked her up and sat her on the edge of his desk, not missing one single kiss given and gave back with much more feeling than the last. They ended the kiss and went to go dance in the middle of the room.

A song came on that both of them knew, and Faith imitated that she was playing the drums and Dante joined in playing an invisible guitar and mouthing the words to the song. As they were playing and acting crazily, they laughed at each other and having fun. The song was over and they crashed onto the couch, exhausted from rocking too hard.

Dante let her lay on top of him, absently running his fingers through her silky brown locks. From the windows, the warm colors streamed in. Today was fun, and he wondered if she was going to stay for the night.

"Yeah, why would I want to leave right now?" she replied to his question. She snuggled under his neck and stayed like that for a while before he wanted to go up to his bedroom where there was plenty of room.


End file.
